I'm Sorry, I Forgot!
by ArcticMnkeys
Summary: Sasuke, expecting a big birthday present from Sakura, once again, was the truth. But, her forgetting his birthday was a surprise. One-shot. SasuSaku.


**I'm Sorry, I Forgot!**

_One Shot_

* * *

><p>A young boy, around the age of 17, with dark raven hair, styled in a chicken's butt, walked down the streets, hands shoved in his pockets, to the direction the Dobe, as he would say it, told him to go to.<p>

He sighed,_ "Why the hell does it have to be this late at night, 9 o'clock, where I could be sleeping soundly_. _Much less it's my birthday, mind giving me some space, or maybe peace and quiet? I guess not."_

Frowning slightly on the mention of his birthday, he remembered everyone gave him a gift, except for one person, which he expected to be the first sent to him. The image of a bubble-gum headed girl with emerald green eyes popped into his mind.

Shaking his head, he walked up the steps to a large house, standing proudly on top of a hill, he rang the doorbell. When no one replied, he knocked, slightly annoyed. _"Knowing the Dobe, probably gave me the wrong address. Stupid Dobe." He thought._

About to leave, the door suddenly creaked open. Confused, the raven-haired boy thrust the door open; wider. Entering the dark hallway, trying to find the switch, but failing, he decided to just use his eyesight to see, instead.

Walking around absentmindedly, he found a door with a small note attached. He lifted the piece of paper and blew off the dust.

Unfolding it, he looked around for anyone else in the house. When the close was clear, he read the note:

_Hello, you may be wondering why you were asked to come here._

_And, yes, you came to the right place. Naruto Uzumaki did not_

_send you the wrong address; in fact he sent it to the wrong person, at first._

_(Baka! Yes, he can be a Baka, at times, as you already know.)_

_Now, if you're still reading this, then I'll tell you why you were sent here._

_Well, I won't tell you, but you'll just have to see for yourself._

_Open the door with the key hidden in the cactus plant pot, to your right._

_Yours Truly,_

_Ino._

"_Ino?" The young boy thought._

He crumpled the note and threw it aside, looking to his right, he saw the cactus plant. Reaching down, he blocked all the needles and grabbed the glinting silver key. Plunging it into the keyhole, unlocking the door, he thrust it open, only to be met by darkness.

Before taking a step inside, his eyes widened a fraction, as the lights turned on and several people scattered around the room yelled, "Surprise! Happy Birthday Sasuke!"

He slightly smiled, earning a hug, by yours truly, Ino and Naruto.

"Hey Teme! Hope you like our surprise! This is Ino's family house, they let us borrow." Naruto grinned.

"Dobe." The raven-head, known as Sasuke, replied.

"Enjoy, Teme!" Naruto yelled, patting him on the back, heading to Hinata.

"Bye, Sasuke! Have a nice time at the party!" Ino yelled, heading to Sai.

Dark onyx orbs searched the room for his pink-haired girlfriend, seeing no pink in sight he frowned. _"Did she not get invited?" He wondered. "Stupid, of course she did!"_

He sighed and grabbed a soda can, popping it open, and taking a sip. He walked over to Naruto.

"Dobe, where's Sakura?" He asked.

"Ehh, ummm, I don't know, maybe ask Ino, she's her bestfriend." Naruto exclaimed, rubbing his neck.

He sighed and searched for the loud female blonde, who's currently making out with Sai.

He walked over to Ino and asked, "Is Sakura here?"

Ino separated from Sai, turned to Sasuke, "Umm, no, we asked her yesterday, said she couldn't make it."

Sasuke sighed, sadly and disappointed. Sipping his drink, he went to talk to Naruto and Hinata.

"Found Sakura, yet, Teme?" Naruto asked. "Hn. No" He replied, frowning slightly. "I-I think s-he's at h-her a-apartment." Hinata stuttered. "Hn." He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Leaving so early, Sasuke?" Kiba yelled, seeing him opening the door. "Hn."

* * *

><p>A pink-haired woman dropped down on her couch, exhausted from her part-time job as a doctor. She rose from the couch, after minutes of resting, and made some jasmine tea.<p>

While waiting for the tea to finish, she picked up her phone and dialed Ino's number. _Sorry, not here! Sticking in some last-minute shopping! _Ino's voice rang. The pinkette sighed, deciding to call Hinata, _I-I'm sorry, b-but I c-can't reach y-you right n-now._ Hinata's voice stuttered through the phone.

The young girl sighed, when Hinata's busy, Tenten and Temari are also busy, for some odd reason.

The kettle whistled loudly, signaling that the tea's done. The woman sighed and grabbed the kettle, tipping it in a tea cup. Bringing it to the living room, she surfed the channel, while sipping tea.

*Ding* *Dong* Ding* *Dong*

She whipped her head to the door, placing her teacup in its small plate, she rose from the couch. Walking to the door, she peered through the peep-hole, seeing Sasuke, she sighed. Opening the door, she hugged him.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" She replied. "Come in!"

He entered without a word, much to her confusion, he either said, "Whatever," "Sure," or "Hn."

Seated in the couch she began, "Are you okay, Sasuke-kun?" she asked, concerned.

"Hn. Don't try to act innocent." He replied, coldly.

She flinched back in surprise, "What are you talking about? Mind explaining?" She asked, confused, yet angry, by the minute. "My birthday, you didn't do _anything_," He emphasized.

Finally processing what he had said, her eyes widened, "I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun! I totally forgot! I had to work late at the hospital. And Naruto and Ino kept pestering me about a part- wait! That was your party!"

Sasuke nodded, sharply. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun!" the pinkette replied, hugging him. He sighed and hugged back. He furrowed his brows, and lifted her chin up. His eyes widened seeing tears cascading down her porcelain face.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, concerned, staring into her emerald green eyes.

She sobbed, "You're going to dump me now, aren't you?"

His eyes widened, _how could she think that?_

He smiled slightly, "Of course-" She sobbed harder. "Sakura-" "Just finish it, dump me!" "Sakura! I'm not going to dump you!" He said, louder than before.

The pinkette brightened, "You're not!" she asked.

"Of course not because-" He replied, pulling her by the waist.

He leaned in kissing her on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling in, they deepened the kiss. The need for air made them let go.

"Because?" She asked, smiling slightly.

"Because, Sakura Haruno, I Love You …" He replied.

"I Love You, too, Sasuke Uchiha …" She replied, kissing him on the lips.

"Oh, and-" She turned towards the clock, 12:00.

"Happy Belated Birthday, Sasuke-kun!" She giggled, pulling away from the kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>It's a little late, but at least I whipped something up in less than an hour. <strong>

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW**_. _


End file.
